


Now You're Speaking My Language

by blake_is_strange



Series: Pharmercy cuteness [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela loves when Fareeha speaks Arabic, F/F, Flirting, Kissing, hot damn Fareeha, roughly translated Arabic, they're too cute for words, thirsty mercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blake_is_strange/pseuds/blake_is_strange
Summary: Angela loves when Fareeha speaks Arabic, but Ana isn't deaf and they're all in Ana's kitchen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt I got on tumblr from anonymous and it was so fun to write lol. I love these two, they're amazing and I hope I did good portraying them in an adorable and somewhat flirty way. Also, I used Google translate so I'm sorry if the translation is iffy. Anyways, thanks anon who suggested this and I hope you enjoy it :)

Angela’s POV

 

I always loved when Fareeha spoke her native tongue. She was either whispering it into my ear as she laid above me, sending me to realms of pleasure that I didn’t know existed or using it in conversation with Ana, which was quite confusing at times. I hardly ever knew what she was saying, but I loved it and I couldn’t get enough. So when we were standing in the kitchen at Ana’s house, helping her make dinner for the rest of the team and the two of them started speaking to each other in Arabic, I was pretty much just watching in awe. I listened to them go back and forth, speaking so quickly that I could barely make out a single word. Fareeha had tried to teach me a few curse words and we’d pretty much established the pet names she used, but I was lost when it came to the conversations my wife had with her mother.

 

I must have been lost in my thoughts as I sat up on the kitchen counter because I nearly jumped when Fareeha stepped between my legs and wrapped her arms around my waist as she handed me a glass of red wine. She had this grin on her face like she was reading my mind or something.

 

“Thank you, dear,” I said, taking the wine and giving the taller woman a kiss before sipping the wine, letting the bitter taste coat my tongue to distract me from the warmth of Fareeha’s body pressing up against me.

 

“You feeling alright?” She asked, slight concern crossing her face as she looked up at me. “Your cheeks are flushed. You don’t have a fever, do you?” I couldn’t help giggling at the way she was talking to me like she was the doctor instead of me.

 

“I’m fine,” I replied, setting the glass of wine down next to me before wrapping my arms around her neck and playing with a strand of her hair. “I was just having a hard time following the conversation you were having with Ana.” Fareeha chuckled, pressing herself closer to me with the hint of a smirk on her face. 

 

“Maybe I should teach you more Arabic so you can have conversations with us someday,” she said softly, like she didn’t want Ana to hear the suggestive tone in her voice as she leaned in, kissing me so sweetly that I thought I was going to melt against her lips. “أو أنت وأنا يمكن أن يكون الأحاديث عن منطقتنا,” she practically purred, her hands sliding down my sides to my hips to pull me closer. I just barely recognized the word that closely translated to secret and it sent shivers down my spine. Fareeha seemed to feel my reactions because I felt her smirk against my neck before placing gentle kisses along my throat. 

 

“Fareeha, stop trying to make babies on my kitchen counter _ , _ ” Ana scolded, though I didn’t quite hear her over the sound of my heart racing in my ears. Fareeha sighed, kissing me again before pulling away from me, winking as she walked away. I couldn’t help the blush that dusted my cheeks, deciding to take a long swig of wine while I tried to calm myself down. 

  
Even after Fareeha went back to helping Ana make dinner, the small, flirtatious looks she gave me didn’t stop and I couldn’t help the way my heart skipped with each glance. This was going to be one long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everyone for reading this! I hope it was as fun to read as it was to write and thanks again to the anon from tumblr for the prompt. Lemme know what you guys think in the comments and have an awesome day!
> 
> Translations:
> 
> أو أنت وأنا يمكن أن يكون الأحاديث عن منطقتنا: Or you and I could have secret conversations all our own.


End file.
